


its the apocalypse, rules are different

by claruh (orphan_account)



Series: apocalypse fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, apocalypse au, johnkat in 2020? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: lil apocalypse thing based off my hcs,, more stuff soon i have a lot of ideas for my au
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Series: apocalypse fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	its the apocalypse, rules are different

John struggled out of what he would barely call a bed into the disaster that was he and Jade’s shared lab. He had decided starting early in the day was the best, less prowlers aka less problems. 

They had boarded up all the entrances as soon as they had taken shelter there. There was one left open, behind a door locked from the inside. It had a window to see what got in, and if it did happen to be a prowler- well Jade would take care of it. 

They had been examining the brains of them for ages now with no luck of developing anything to stop the spread of the disease. It was lonely. He missed Dave and Rose, and all his other friends. But, he and Jade knew that they could come up with something, so they stayed in the lab. 

~

Jade handed John a plate with some mildly burnt toast on it, “Thank you.”

“Of course John.” She smiled before going back into the back room that they had designated to examination. 

John was far too squeamish to dissect brains or look at bone tissue or whatever, so he left that to Jade. She’d bring him the results, and he’d attempt to figure something out. 

He heard a large bang come from the entrance room. He put his plate down before running over to look through the window.

A human. It was a small guy, bleeding heavily from one of his arms. John gagged at the sight before opening the door.

“Fucking shit!” The guy scrambled backwards away from the door.

“You’re bleeding.”

“No shit.” He stood up hesitantly, gripping his arm. He fell over onto the wall, and John attempted to grab him. He scrambled away, still clutching his arm. 

“I- uh- we can help.” John reached out and the man took it. John pulled him up and tried to pick him up.

“I don’t need your help that bad.” He glared, but he allowed John to wrap his arm around his waist for support. 

They went inside, and John locked the door immediately, then called out for Jade. He had relaxed into John’s side begrudgingly. 

She came in, panicked, “Shit John- who’s that?”

“I don’t know either.” He turned to the guy leaning on his side.

“I’m Karkat.”

Jade cursed under her breath before running back into one of the rooms to grab an emergency kit.

“Well Karkat, how’d you end up bleeding out?” He helped him onto a chair before covering the wound with a cloth to slow the bleeding. 

“Fuck off.” He faced away from John, looking around the room. Jade began to apply an antibacterial to clean the area before the bandages were applied. Karkat tensed up as she applied it, “Can you go any fucking slower?”

“Calm down.” She muttered as she finished applying the cream. “You’d be dead of blood loss if we wouldn’t have helped you.” She glared at Karkat as she applied his bandages. 

“What happened to your leg?”

“We’re dealing with my arm right now John.” He somehow made John’s name several syllables with his enunciation. 

“No, but- what is that?” Karkat had a scar on the base of his leg that looked suspiciously like a bite mark. “Jade.” They both began to back away from him.

“I’m not a zombie! Jesus, do I seem like one?” His eyes were panicked, switching between the two. 

“You were bit, and it left a fucking scar so it definitely broke the skin.”

“I don’t know! Nothing happened. I got bit one of the first days and I’ve had no side effects.” John went back to him and kneeled down, tracing the mark. “Get off!” He shoved John with his foot, and turned away.

“Can we take your blood?” 

He looked at Jade, “What the fuck are you on?”

“Well, you got bit right?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re immune Karkat.” 

His eyes widened, “Shit.”

“If we take your blood we could possibly find some way to use whatever mutation you have for some sort of protection.”

“Fine.” Jade went to go get a syringe, and Karkat gripped John’s arm tightly.

“You’re scared of needles?”

“Shut up.” As Jade walked in his grip tightened on John’s arm, and he shut his eyes. Jade pulled away the needle, but he still held onto John. “Goddamit.” He finally let go and rubbed his fingers over the scar on his leg.

“Kar, you could-“

“Don’t fucking call me that.” 

John rolled his eyes, “Okay Karkat. You could save millions if this works.” He stood up, and Karkat attempted to as well. He began to fall, but John caught him. “Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t do that. Can I pick you up?”

“Why do you want to do that?”

“So you can lay down. You just lost a fuck ton of blood.”

“Fine.” John scooped Karkat up easily, and Karkat tensed up for a moment. “Shit! You’re strong.”

John grinned and headed into the sleeping area. There were two ‘beds’ set up on opposite sides of the room. They were crummy air mattresses with ill fitting sheets on them, but they were better than the ground. 

“You sleep here?”

“And where did you sleep before this?” Karkat rolled his eyes as John set him down onto the bed. 

“Am I sleeping here?”

“I guess. Dunno where else you’d go.”

“Its morning though.” 

“Didn’t say you had to sleep now, just that you definitely should not be on your feet.”

It was quiet for a moment, John sitting against the wall, and Karkat on the bed, propped up with a pillow, “Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“Oh- yeah. No problem.”

“You’re so fucking casual about this- you saved my life!”

“It’s not a big deal. Jade did more than me anyways.”

“You’re making this very difficult.”

“Okay: I accept your thanks Karkat. Is that good?”

“Yeah.” He smiled a little bit. “You and Jade are dating right?”

“What the fuck- EW! We’re related weirdo.”

“Oh shit-“ Karkat laughed, and John joined in. “God- sorry. You like, live together and shit, I don’t know.” He was still laughing to himself. 

“Jesus, no. Gross. Why are you wondering?”

“None of your business.”

“Like two minutes ago you were thanking me for saving your life! Do you think Jade’s hot or something? Because ew.”

“No- no. Not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing! Fuck off.”

“Okay! I’ll go help Jade then dickhead.” He heard Karkat sigh as he left the room. What was that guys deal?

~ 

John sat down where he was when Karkat had arrived and sighed. He assumed Jade was actually doing something useful, but he really didn’t want to almost throw up again today. So, he headed back into the bedroom.

Karkat was laying down, looking at the ceiling. His expression was peaceful, for once, and he tapped his fingers of his good arm along his side to some song playing in his head. 

John sat down next to him on the bed, making him jump, “Back so soon?”

“Jade’s dealing with your blood, I- uh can’t handle that kinda stuff.”

“Oh.”

“So, how are you?” 

Karkat struggled to sit up next to John, but he managed, “I don’t know. Still the same as when you were in here like 5 minutes ago.”

John sighed and looked at the wall across from him and felt Karkat grab his hand, “What’re you doing that for?” He laughed, expecting Karkat to join in, or at least smile. 

Karkat shrugged, but kept his hand there. John wasn’t opposed to it, a dude like half his size who was cute in a weirdly hot way was holding his hand during the apocalypse, what’s wrong with that?

Karkat mumbled something under his breath before scooting closer into John, “Hm?”

“I said: Your hand is fucking soft.”

“Thanks. Your’s is- sweaty.” Karkat pulled away and wiped hands on his pants. “Hey-“

“Fuck off.” He crossed his arms.

John frowned, trying to get his hand back out, “You’re really mean.”

“More than aware.” He reluctantly let John grab his hand again. “You’re really nice.”

“Thank you!” John smiled widely.

“I was being sarcastic idiot.”

John squeezed his hand, “Whatever makes you happy.”

“Ughh we’re in the middle of a fucking apocalypse, and I’m here holding some guys hand I met this morning. What the fuck is wrong with me.” Despite that, he leaned into John’s side. 

“I mean- live life to the fullest I guess.” 

“I guess. Can’t wait till we’re all dead. That’ll be great.”

“You realize you being here means that everything can stop? You can save everyone Karkat.”

“Mainly Jade, but sure. I’ll take credit.” He smiled and John ruffled his hair. Karkat slapped his hand away, but was still smiling. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Hm. You almost died this morning man, I don’t know.”

“Well, thanks. Again.” John hummed before wrapping his arm around Karkat’s waist. “Oh fuck, we’re doing that?”

“I mean- if you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah.” He huffed before leaning into John. 

“So I guess the question about me and Jade dating was because-“ Karkat remained silent, avoiding eye contact with John. “Hey- dude.” He turned Karkat’s face. “It’s okay.”

“It’s stupid. I shouldn’t like someone I met this morning.”

“It’s the apocalypse, I think the rules are different.” 

Karkat sighed, looking down, “I have to go.”

“Kar-“

“This is stupid. I’m stupid. You’re stupid. I’ll leave you both be.”

“No- please.” Karkat got up and promptly began to fall, John caught him under his arms and picked him up. “You’re in no condition to go anywhere. I won’t be all fucking gay if you don’t want that.”

“The problem is that I do want that! I met you this morning- I don’t even know you!” He pushed John away, and hung onto the wall. John tried to grab him again, “I’ll manage.” 

John picked him up again with Karkat struggling against him, “I’m not letting you leave with you basically passing out every time you stand.” 

“Fuck off! I can handle it!” He hit John’s back with his good arm. He eventually relaxed in John’s arms. “Fine.” He muttered quietly. 

John set him down back onto the bed, “Look dude, I’m cool with being all gay with you if you’re okay with it.”

“The thing is I am okay with it! John- I shouldn’t- ugh.” He leaned back and hit his head against the wall behind him. 

“It’s okay. I’ll do whatever you want dude.”

“Fuck off. You’re so understanding and nice, it’s ridiculous.” John sat down next to him and offered his hand out. Karkat interlocked their fingers again.

“Look, just relax. It’s okay.”

“But it’s-“

“Nope.” Karkat huffed loudly as John squeezed his hand. He turned to him and hugged him, “Oh! Guess you changed your mind.” John wrapped his arms around Karkat’s back and held him close. 

“Thank you- again.” His voice was quiet compared to normal. He shut his eyes and slowly his breaths slowed as he began to fall asleep.

“Of course.” John leaned over and kissed his head softly. 

He heard footsteps coming into the room and saw Jade in the doorway. She grinned and rolled her eyes before heading back into the lab. He could hear her giggling as she walked away, and smiled to himself. 

Karkat mumbled, “Was that Jade?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh- she doesn’t care?” He sounded slightly surprised. 

“Why would she?”

“Hm.” He closed his eyes again. 

“And you said you weren’t tired.”

“I lied.” He smiled and adjusted so his head rested against John’s chest. “Your heart is beating fast.” His voice was far more gentle then John thought it could be. 

“Well, yeah. No shit.” Karkat laughed absentmindedly. “G’night Kar.”

“It’s not night, but yeah- goodnight John.”


End file.
